


'cause you're a sky full of stars

by dazaichi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Little things, M/M, Roadtrip, how does one tag things, victuuri just being a married couple basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaichi/pseuds/dazaichi
Summary: roadtrip au where yuuri katsuki collects an inventory of memories titled "viktor nikiforov"





	

The sky blended together in an amalgamation of blues. Clouds came and went, almost toying with the sunlight at their will. A river of a road lay before them, as their Jeep raced before it, gobbling miles upon miles every hour. Timeworn music belted out of the half-broken radio, to which a certain someone hummed every so often. It was this very certain someone who was the best part of the whole ride.

An elongated, content sigh escaped Yuuri Katsuki’s lips. Closing his eyes, he rested his arms on the open car window and allowed the breeze to play with him. He often found himself watching Viktor drive, rather than his beautiful surroundings, noticing something new each time. How his hair glinted in the light, or how his eyes could transform at the sound of his favourite tune. The little things were most precious, and Yuuri was tempted to keep an inventory of those he had collected over the past few days of their roadtrip.

Several sign posts told them that they were nearing town. The sun began its descent and allowed the moon to begin its rise. All the while, Yuuri had dozed away, his hushed snores being drowned out by the song Viktor had had on repeat for the past hour. At long last, the car was given its rest and there was no sound but the radio. Viktor turned towards his fiancé: a strange, beautiful sleeping man.

“Yuuuuuri,”  
There was no response.  
“Yuuuri, wake up~” Viktor continued, “We’re here~”  
“Mhmm…” 

Viktor smiled, could this man be anymore endearing? He stared at him unwaveringly, unashamedly. He took in the sight, noticing how his dark eyelashes contrasted against his pale skin, all whilst his cheeks were tinted the faintest hue of red. Small puffs of cold breath escaped the lips that Viktor had wanted to kiss the entire day. He was all his, and no one in the world could break them. 

How lucky am I? 

Yuuri shifted in his sleep, murmuring incoherence of all sorts. Viktor snapped out of his trance, realising that they needed to find their cabins. Deciding against waking his sleeping beauty up, he got out of the car and opened Yuuri’s door. Could he carry him? He contemplated for a few moments. They had done it easily enough during their practices, it could be done just as easily now. Before long, Viktor found himself carefully placing his hand behind Yuuri’s head and under his knees, gently lifting him up with a grunt before narrowly avoiding toppling both of them out of the car – this was not as easy as he had expected. 

“Are you trying to…carry me?”  
Viktor jumped, immediately looking at the source of that drowsy voice that had confused, startled, and embarrassed him all at once. Yuuri’s bleary eyes became slightly more focused and Viktor had to battle the urge to chuckle. 

“I’d love to but I fear we’d both end up in hospital, Yuuri.” he replied with a smile, “Let’s go to the cabins, my sleeping beauty.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Viktor! I told you we needed to refuel an hour ago!”  
“We were literally only two kilometres away, Yuuri!”  
“It’s the third time this week!”

The two continued their bickering, each as stubborn the other. The Jeep itself mourned in silence, with not a droplet of oil in its system. Exasperated, and feeling slightly guilty, Viktor pulled the car over and got out, leaving a sulky Yuuri behind. He proceeded to dial the fuel delivery number to which he, fortunately, was given the consolation that the fuel would arrive in a few hours. Looking back at the car, Viktor caught Yuuri staring at him. His face was devoid of anger for a split moment before he registered Viktor’s returning gaze. Almost instantaneously, Yuuri whipped his head away, that mask of feigned “annoyance” returning to his face with the blushing of his ears. 

Viktor’s irritation ceased to exist entirely, and in its place were thoughts of his heartwarming idiot. He still needed to make it up to Yuuri, though. He waltzed towards the Jeep, opened the side door and pretended to look for some equipment behind Yuuri’s seat.

“The fuel will come in a few hours.” He remarked, with as much neutrality as he could muster.  
“…Alright.”

Viktor knew there was far more behind that response than Yuuri was letting him see. Quite literally too, as when he snuck a glance at Yuuri’s reflection in the side mirror he found his eyes glimmering mischievously – the same way they did whenever he was hiding his laughter. He took his chance then, and wrapped his arms around the seat and Yuuri, enveloping both with arms as tightly as he could. He nuzzled his head against Yuuri’s shoulders, inhaling the fragrance of soap and honey that constantly clung to his lover. It was a scent of home. A scent of flowers and sweetness. A scent of the greatest love he had ever known. 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri- ” he began, his face deep in Yuuri’s jacket.

He didn’t get very far, though, for as soon as he had said the words Yuuri had turned around and planted a kiss on his nose. An instinct usurped his mind and Viktor found himself holding Yuuri’s entirety to himself, deciding to never forget the treasure he had in his arms. With that, they remained cuddled together all until they heard the tell-tale noise of the refuel delivery clumsily finding its way to their ears.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri had decided to take charge of the night-drive. They had more distance to cover what with the several hours lost that afternoon in Viktor’s arms – Yuuri smiled remembering it. It was difficult to understand the storm of emotions that rushed through him whenever Viktor did something like that, but one thing he knew without a doubt was that only Viktor could trigger it.

The radio continued to hum with its low volume, lulling Viktor into his dreams and deep snores despite his internal protests. The day had been long, what with the fuel running out and the early morning start, and was taking its toll on both of them. Yuuri glanced outside, finding that the sky had adorned its midnight cloak with the pin drops that were thousands of stars peering back at him, blanketing the world in a fusion of light and dark. The stars sung with their shine and the moon remained as a constant, resonance of light. Murmurs of quiet birds drifted through the air as owls continued their wise conversations.

Viktor woke with a start.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, fell asleep for a second.” came the reply, “Hey Yuuri, what time is it?”  
It was 2:04am, and there were still miles to cover to reach the nearest settlement.  
“It’s around two in the morning. Do you think we should camp out for the night?”  
Viktor nodded. “No need to push it, we can make up ground tomorrow anyways.”  
Yuuri agreed, and the pair searched for smooth ground. They stumbled upon a clear, grassy plain that seemed otherwise inhabited and decided to set camp there. 

Placing the last of the blankets and covers upon the sleeping bags, Viktor deemed the unpacking done and moved to close the Jeep’s trunk. Returning to the mound of sleeping equipment, he stared at it in confusion. Did Yuuri add more equipment? Surely the pile was not as large as this when he left it. 

“Yuuri?” he called, but to no avail. “Yuuuuuri?”

“AHAAA!”  
A noise startled Viktor, scaring the living daylights out of him. The victim turned towards the culprit who had hidden beneath the pile of blankets and bags and the two burst into laughter.  
“Did you think you could scare me? I’m insulted!” Viktor exclaimed, mid-laugh.  
“Yeah, right. I scared you too well just then~”  
“I’ll only admit it just this once,” he relinquished, “Should we stargaze for a bit? The stars look particularly beautiful tonight.”

Not long after, the two lovers were left under the blanket of stars, admiring constellation upon constellation. To Yuuri’s surprise and delight, Viktor knew almost every one he seemed to point out: Orion’s belt, Ursa Major, and even his birth sign, Sagittarius.  
“How do you know so many?”  
“I used to love stargazing as a child” he laughed, “Whenever Yakov would give me free time from skating, you could usually find me pouring over an astrology books”  
Yuuri smiled, nuzzling towards Viktor’s chest, inhaling the comforting scent of pine and cinnamon that emanated.  
“In that case, you should know that you’re the brightest star there is.” Yuuri replied.  
He heard a small gasp escape Viktor, knowing his statement was just as random as it was sincere. He felt Viktor stroke his hair in response.  
“According to all my research, that’s a bit inaccurate. The clearest star is named Yuuri Katsuki, and you will often find him right next to me.” 

With that, the pair cuddled into each other, with both their snores and hearts in sync. The moon, the birds, and even the trees watched on, as Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov slept under the peace of a thousand stars.


End file.
